


Пора проснуться

by Leytenator



Category: Inception (2010), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Во сне ты можешь умереть сотни раз. А найти повод жить — только наяву.





	Пора проснуться

Кисе в восторге.  
Наконец-то все его умения, все потрясающие навыки найдут применение! Да что там, уже нашли! Пусть сейчас и приходится пробираться мимо заваленных папками стеллажей через кучи какого-то барахла и проводов, спотыкаясь о потертые чемоданы, колченогие стулья и генераторы чего-то неведомого, но наверняка очень важного.  
— Привет! — Кисе сияет улыбкой и стряхивает налипший мусор с рукава пиджака. — Уф, насилу вас нашел!  
Его новый босс смотрит на него снизу вверх внимательно и спокойно, протягивает руку для пожатия и улыбается в ответ мягкой ускользающей улыбкой. Пальцы у него прохладные, и Кисе понимает, насколько возбужден от происходящего. Кожа горит.  
— Случайные люди и не должны нас найти. — Куроко указывает на низкий продавленный диван у окна, и Кисе плюхается на него, радостно вслушиваясь в пение пружин. Даже оно звучит сегодня победно. — Со мной ты уже разговаривал. Время познакомиться с командой. Мурасакибара — наш химик. — Кисе открывает рот от изумления, когда из самого захламленного угла доносится бормотание, и к ним приближается высоченный парень, пахнущий чем-то настолько резким, что начинает кружиться голова.  
— Худой, — качает головой Мурасакибара и отправляет в рот карамельку. — Быстро вырубится. Хорошо. Сладкое любишь?  
— Не особенно, — смеется Кисе. — За фигурой следить надо, сам понимаешь.  
— Не понимаю. — Мурасакибара склоняет голову и смотрит на него, как на говорящее дерево. — Ты имитатор. Ты можешь выглядеть как угодно.  
— Но это же только во сне! — Кисе выставляет вперед ладони, словно защищаясь. Нависающий над ним двухметровый химик с длинными спутанными волосами, по правде говоря, — немного жуткое зрелище.  
— А не во сне и не интересно. — Мурасакибара пожимает плечами и возвращается в свой угол.  
Кисе удивленно смотрит ему вслед и вскрикивает, когда на плечо обрушивается крепкая ладонь.  
— Будешь так глазами хлопать — всю жизнь прохлопаешь. — Еще один член команды падает на диван рядом с ним и душераздирающе зевает. — Тецу, кого ты привел?  
— Он отличный имитатор с хорошими рекомендациями.  
— То, что он до сих пор живой — лучшая из них. И, как по мне, единственно важная.  
— Ты прав, — говорит Куроко, и Кисе чувствует, как становится несколько не по себе от сочетания чужого прохладного тона и полуулыбки. — Кисе-кун, это Аомине-кун. Он извлекатель. Наша рука помощи в трудных ситуациях.  
— Которая вытаскивает вас из жопы, — добавляет Аомине и садится удобнее, пристально разглядывая Кисе. — Ты уж не подведи нас, новичок. А то твои кишки я ни от какой стенки отскребать не буду.   
Пока Кисе пытается выдавить из себя улыбку, Куроко достает из кармана телефон, что-то быстро набирает и кивает.  
— Вот, в общем-то, и все, Кисе-кун. Я — координатор, нахожу заказы, продумываю операции и их детали. Ты познакомился со всеми.  
— А архитектор? — Кисе подается вперед. — Кто ваш сумрачный гений, создатель фантастических миров?  
Аомине фыркает: «Вот дебил», — и поднимается с дивана, потягивается и обращается к Куроко:  
— Идем обедать, жрать хочу, сил нет.  
— Наш архитектор занят. — Куроко переводит взгляд с Кисе на Аомине. — Ему лучше не мешать. Но я могу спросить у него, захочет ли он с тобой сейчас увидеться.  
— Нет необходимости все усложнять. — Кисе вздрагивает от чужого негромкого голоса и поворачивается на звук. Говорящий стоит в нескольких шагах от него, словно появился из ниоткуда, из воздуха. Кисе видит только темный силуэт, падающие на лоб волосы, бликующие на свету стекла очков. — Меня зовут Мидорима Шинтаро. Я архитектор. Приятно было познакомиться.  
Он поправляет очки скупым резким жестом, и Кисе отмечает, что у него забинтованы пальцы на левой руке. Мидорима исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется, и Кисе на мгновение сжимает в кармане пиджака свой тотем — золотую запонку в виде звезды — чтобы убедиться, что сейчас не спит.  
— А что у него с ладонью? — спрашивает он почему-то шепотом, чувствуя себя неуютно непонятно отчего.   
Аомине и Куроко переглядываются, и Кисе прикусывает губу. Ему явно еще очень многому нужно здесь научиться.  
— До тебя, — начинает Куроко, глядя в глаза Аомине, и тот снова фыркает, дергает плечом и наклоняется, доставая откуда-то из-под дивана потрепанный рюкзак, начинает в нем рыться, не обращая ни на кого внимания, — у нас был другой имитатор. Очень одаренный. Акаши координировал все задачи, так что на мне была только мелкая работа. Он прекрасно разбирался в людях. Но не в себе. На одной из операций у нас произошло нечто непредвиденное. Сбой. Мы застряли во сне с убийцей, на очень глубоком уровне. Наш имитатор пострадал. И попал в Лимб.  
Кисе чувствует, как по спине меж лопаток стекает холодная капля пота. Лимб. Самый нижний уровень сна. Самый страшный. Сколько лет можно там провести, прежде чем проснешься в реальной жизни? Здесь ты отсутствуешь пару минут, там — проживаешь столетие.  
— Он... смог вернуться?  
— Смог, — тихо отвечает Куроко и отводит глаза. — Но это был уже не он. Рука Мидоримы пострадала в той же операции. Он пытался защитить Акаши от убийцы, но не успел. Нож поранил ему пальцы, очень глубоко.  
— Но это же было только во сне? — шепчет Кисе, ощущая, как холод постепенно окутывает его плотным коконом, так что становится тяжело дышать.  
— Я думаю, это было куда глубже, чем мы можем представить, — говорит Куроко и коротко вздыхает. — Что ты больше любишь? Европейскую или азиатскую кухню?  
Кисе вяло улыбается и идет с ним и Аомине в итальянский ресторан, думая, что аппетит пропал надолго.  
***  
Когда новый заказчик начинает с того, что чуть не разбивает лицо их извлекателю, Кисе понимает — первое совместное с этой командой задание будет гораздо сложнее, чем он представлял.  
— Аомине-кун. Кагами-кун. Я прошу вас, успокойтесь, и давайте обговорим все детали.  
Заказчик вздрагивает от явно непривычного обращения и поворачивается к Куроко.  
— Черта с два я успокоюсь! Я пришел к вам, чтобы решать важные дела, а этот дебил несет какую-то чушь про мою невесту!  
— Кому нахрен нужны твои миллионы, придурок. — Аомине скалится, но под выразительным взглядом Куроко берет себя в руки. — Ладно. Раз ты считаешь, что твой компаньон трахает ее мозги, а не ее саму, мы это выясним. Как по мне, она настолько тупая, что не запомнит и номера своей машины, не то что твоих секретных счетов и паролей. Ну, разве что ты ей их записал на видном месте. На сиськах, например.  
— Да я тебе сейчас рожу разобью, ты!  
— Аомине-кун хочет сказать, что ваша невеста — очень талантливая актриса и, вполне вероятно, может казаться несколько более подкованной в экономических вопросах, чем на самом деле. Насколько я знаю, Аомине-кун в юности состоял в ее фан-клубе. И даже общался с ней лично, да, Аомине-кун?  
Аомине ругается сквозь зубы и садится в кресло, отворачиваясь.  
Кагами мрачно переводит взгляд с него на Куроко. Тот улыбается и кладет руку ему на плечо.  
— Если подытожить вкратце — вы стали замечать, что ваш партнер по бизнесу иногда проводит время с вашей невестой. В ее честности вы не сомневаетесь, как и в том, что ваши деньги не представляют для нее ценности: она успела заработать за свою карьеру достаточно. Она выглядит подавленно, недавно завела разговор о том, как у вас идут дела, чего раньше никогда не делала. Вы думаете, что ваш компаньон хочет прибрать к рукам вашу часть бизнеса и каким-то образом давит на девушку, вынуждая помочь. Я правильно вас понял?  
— Да. И если этот урод скажет еще хоть слово, я вас всех прибью.  
— Я боюсь, это будет не вполне законно. Как и то, за чем вы к нам обратились. — Кагами хмыкает и кивает. — Нас устраивает предложенная вами сумма. Вы предпочтете, чтобы мы проникли в голову вашей невесты или компаньона?  
— Его, конечно, — отрезает Кагами.  
— Хорошо. Тогда нам нужна самая подробная информация о них обоих. Пойдемте в более уютное место, нам предстоит долгий разговор. Кисе-кун, давай-ка с нами.  
Кисе с облегчением вскакивает со стула. Обстановка слишком уж напряженная, и он рад выйти проветриться.   
Пока они идут к кафе, которое держит проверенный знакомый Мурасакибары — там, в отдельном кабинете, их точно никто не увидит и не услышит, — Кисе наклоняется к уху Куроко и шепчет:  
— А как же Мидоримаччи?  
— Я объясню ему все потом, — так же тихо отвечает Куроко, не замедляя шага.  
Спустя несколько часов они наконец заканчивают обсуждать детали и возвращаются обратно. Кисе чувствует себя совершенно измотанным. Ему предстоит просмотреть немало записей, фильмов, интервью с невестой заказчика, понаблюдать за ней, чтобы в точности перенять все движения и интонации, залезть в голову и разобраться в чужом характере как в собственном.  
— Аомине-кун, ты собрал то, о чем я просил?  
Развалившийся на диване Аомине молча пододвигает к ним носком кроссовка стопку дисков и папок на столе.  
— Раритетные, да? — усмехается сообразивший, в чем дело, Кисе и раскрывает верхнюю папку, всматриваясь в миловидное личико. Бюст у девушки и правда выдающийся. А вот каковы умственные способности — еще предстоит выяснить. — Слушай, я умираю от любопытства — ну чем она тебя так задела, а? Не оценила твою дьявольскую привлекательность? — смеется он, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника.  
— И правда, Аомине-кун.  
Под двумя взглядами Аомине скисает и снова укладывается на диван, закинув руки за голову.  
— Сказала, не дорос еще.  
— Ты, — хихикает Кисе, — или твой...  
— Рот закрой, идиот!  
— Ну, мало ли. Мне же предстоит вжиться в образ твоей прекрасной дамы сердца, пусть и бывшей. Любая мелочь будет важна.  
— Неприятная она. — Аомине прикрывает глаза и морщится, как будто в помещении воняет.  
— Почему, Аомине-кун? — не отстает Куроко.  
— Не знаю, блин, — огрызается тот. Поднимает тяжелые веки и смотрит в потолок. — Неприятная и все. Не могу объяснить, почему мне так показалось. Просто минуты хватило, чтобы как отрезало все. Но не парься. — Он переводит взгляд на Кисе и ухмыляется. — Ты тот еще неприятный тип. Из тебя выйдет отличная тупая баба.  
— Завтра и проверим, Аоминеччи, — лучезарно улыбается Кисе, предвкушая свою маленькую, но сладкую месть.  
Правда, улыбка сходит с его лица, когда опять словно из ниоткуда возникает Мидорима. Он смотрит на них, сонно моргая и хмурясь.  
— Если вы обсуждаете что-то важное, то вполне могли пригласить меня присоединиться. А если нет, то незначительные вещи не стоят такого повышенного тона. — Он зевает, прикрыв рот ладонью, и садится на диван, снимает очки и трет переносицу. Кисе глядит на него во все глаза, запоминая детали — профессиональная привычка, от которой никуда не деться. Родинка на виске. Очень длинные ресницы, как у девушки. Аккуратные розовые ногти, немного резкие движения, напряженные плечи. Мидорима наклоняет голову, разминая шею, и Кисе смотрит, как завороженный, на его слегка приоткрытые тонкие губы. На секунду ощущает на себе чужой взгляд и с удивлением ловит себя на странной мысли, что так смотрит человек, который не совсем понимает, проснулся он или еще спит, но упрямо делает вид, что все в порядке. Слишком упрямо.  
Да уж, странная мысль. Странный человек. Кисе привык разгадывать всех вокруг, это стало его работой, приносящей и деньги, и удовольствие. Но эта шкатулка с секретом нуждается в особом ключе. И он его подберет.  
— Мы слишком громко разговаривали. Извини нас, Мидорима-кун. Нет, ты не пропустил ничего важного.  
— Но обязательно пропустишь, если не присоединишься завтра к нам в работе! — Кисе поправляет сбившийся ворот рубашки Мидоримы, и тот глядит на его пальцы, как на какое-то насекомое, ползающее по телу. С неприязнью и недоумением. Кисе быстро убирает руку и поднимает взгляд на Куроко. Тот качает головой. — Ну, или я потом расскажу тебе все в красках!  
— Я приду. Потрудитесь разбудить меня, если я буду спать.  
— Обязательно. Идем, я покажу тебе снимки и чертежи и расскажу о новом деле. — Куроко мягко касается рукава Мидоримы, и они уходят за высокие стеллажи с папками.  
— Лучше бы он нового архитектора нашел. — Кисе вздрагивает и оборачивается: кажущийся спящим Аомине лежит с закрытыми глазами, и выражение лица у него недоброе, а губы кривятся.  
— Почему же не нашел? — тихо спрашивает он, не особо, впрочем, рассчитывая на ответ.  
— Потому что лучше — нет, — медленно, словно нехотя, отвечает Аомине.  
***  
Наутро Кисе находит Мидориму в небольшой боковой комнате, в который раз поражаясь тому, как странно и хаотично организовано тут рабочее пространство: вроде бы ангар и ангар, а постоянно находишь какие-то новые уголки и подсобные помещения.  
Впрочем, в кабинете Мидоримы — комната выглядит именно как образцовый кабинет, даже странный для этого места — все подчинено строгой логике. Чертежный стол, аккуратные стопки бумаг и снимков, рассортированные в алфавитном порядке папки на полках. Чемоданчик ПЭСИВ со снотворным на невысоком столике, стерильные иглы рядом. Он что, берет работу на дом, если так можно выразиться? Или просто не любит тестировать сконструированные миры, погружаясь в сон под чужими взглядами?  
Мидорима поднимает глаза и встает из-за стола.  
— Начинаем?  
Кисе с любопытством смотрит на небольшую керамическую змейку на его столе.  
— Твой тотем?  
Мидорима переводит на нее взгляд и поджимает губы.  
— Нет. Просто талисман дня. Утром их объявляют по радио.  
— Ясно, — кивает Кисе. — Да, в самом деле, как я не подумал. Мало кто выставляет свой тотем на всеобщее обозрение, где его легко взять в руки. Только ты один знаешь, какой он на ощупь и сколько весит... Никто не сможет сделать его копию даже в самом качественном сне.  
— У меня нет тотема, — пожимает плечами Мидорима. Кисе ошарашенно глядит на него. Он поправляет очки и морщится. — Без этого проще. Не нужно опасаться, что кто-то украдет его или подделает.  
— Но без него же очень сложно понять, спишь ты или нет! — восклицает Кисе и замолкает, пораженный. — Ты... Ты не знаешь, спишь или нет?  
— Разумеется, знаю. — Мидорима раздраженно постукивает карандашом по столу. — Есть и другие методы, кроме тотема. Что за чушь ты несешь? Мне начинает казаться, что Куроко явно ошибся в своем выборе. Ты не соответствуешь уровню нашей группы.  
Кисе кусает губы, из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не обронить замечание об уровне своего предшественника. Пускай сегодня Мидорима и выглядит совершенно нормальным засранцем, перед глазами до сих пор стоит его осунувшееся сонное лицо, которое совершенно не вязалось с раздраженным деловым тоном и так поразило Кисе вчера.  
— Расскажешь мне об этих методах позже, если тебя не затруднит, Мидоримаччи? — улыбается Кисе как можно дружелюбнее и делает приглашающий жест рукой в сторону двери. — После того, как мы опробуем наш план. Жду не дождусь возможности увидеть, как блестяще ты справишься с конструированием сна.  
Мидорима кладет на стол карандаш, опускает в карман пиджака змейку и невозмутимо идет вперед, бросая на ходу:  
— Надеюсь, твоя работа имитатора не будет еще одним разочарованием сегодня.  
— Не сомневайся, — скалится Кисе ему в спину, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не двинуть промеж лопаток как следует. Ничего. Просто сегодня маленькая месть будет ждать сразу двоих.  
Не сказать, чтобы Кисе приходил в восторг всякий раз, когда ему нужно было имитировать девушек, — с мужчинами, если изредка накатывало желание, он предпочитал тесно общаться в собственном теле, — но удовольствие от этого он, вне всяких сомнений, получал и продолжает получать. В конце концов, действительно хороший имитатор должен иметь самый разносторонний опыт.  
Можно капризничать, закатывать истерики, томно вздыхать, наблюдая, как мужчины нервно потеют и выбалтывают все секреты, о которых обычно молчат. Определенно, если доводится имитировать женщину, работать гораздо быстрее и проще.  
— Дай-ча-а-ан, — страстно тянет Кисе, надвигаясь на Аомине, стучит высокими каблуками по полу, покачивая бедрами и с восторгом наблюдая, как искажается чужой рот. — Ты совсем не рад меня видеть?  
Он прижимается к Аомине крепкой упругой грудью и соблазнительно стонет, облизнув ярко накрашенные губы.  
— Иди нахер, — хрипит тот, отталкивая его от себя.  
Куроко смотрит на них с улыбкой явного удовольствия, Мидорима глядит обычным, ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
— Ну и ладно. Грубиян. И вообще у тебя не доросло еще ничего, — вздыхает Кисе и разворачивается. Туго обтянутая платьем грудь колышется, Аомине что-то шипит вслед. Кисе быстрым шагом приближается к Мидориме. — А вот у Мидоримаччи все очень, очень хорошо выросло.  
Он скользит узкой ладонью с накрашенными алым ногтями по руке Мидоримы, цепляется пальцем за пояс штанов и на мгновение прижимает пальцы к паху. Мидорима дергается и поднимает на него взгляд. К досаде Кисе, он не разозленный, а растерянный. Мидорима оглядывает его с ног до головы и пожимает плечами.  
— Неплохо. Насколько я могу судить, весьма похоже на оригинал. Хотя Аомине, безусловно, даст лучшую оценку.  
— Да вы нахрен сговорились, — сплевывает Аомине, и Мидорима морщится.  
Плевок тут же бесследно исчезает, пол под ногами Аомине превращается в лужу, в которую он проваливается по колено.  
Кисе хохочет, наслаждаясь звуком высокого и чистого женского голоса, а потом не без сожаления принимает привычный облик.   
— Я доволен, — кивает Куроко.  
— Какого черта ты дал ему самому управлять сном? Достаточно было придумать архитектуру и рассказать тебе. — Аомине мрачно отряхивает мокрые джинсы, бросая на окружающих испепеляющие взгляды.  
Кисе замирает и смотрит на Мидориму. Тот невозмутимо поправляет очки — под Аомине вырастает кресло, тот падает в него с приглушенным воплем.  
— Показать всегда проще, чем объяснять. Я полагал, для тебя это будет особенно веским аргументом. Все в порядке? — Мидорима поворачивается к Куроко, и Кисе замечает каплю пота на его виске.  
— Абсолютно, — уверяет Куроко. — Много воды и стекла, мне нравится. Ты отталкивался от снимков его загородного дома, да? Только добавил простора и лестниц. Очень тонкая аналогия, Мидорима-кун, и очень красивая. Он уходит от ответа и одновременно остается на виду. У нас все получится, я уверен.  
Лицо Мидоримы освещается. Он улыбается, и Кисе понимает, что не может отвести от него глаз. В чужом взгляде гордость и нежность, с которой творец смотрит на свое создание. Он оглядывает окружающее пространство, чуть хмурится — и под высоченным потолком вырастает изящная люстра из белого и красного стекла.  
— Больше света, — говорит он, глядя на Кисе. — И цвета. Если ты будешь в красном платье, будет очень красиво. — Кисе чувствует, как против воли краснеет. Это странно и неожиданно приятно. — Девушка — брюнетка, ей пойдет, — быстро добавляет Мидорима и отводит взгляд, внезапно нахмурившись. — Все? Мы закончили?  
До конца действия снотворного остается еще немного времени. Куроко с Аомине что-то негромко обсуждают, Мидорима слушает их с кислым лицом, а Кисе решает пройтись по зданию и запомнить все уголки. Он сворачивает в коридор к туалетной комнате, глядит на себя в зеркало над раковиной, вздыхает, умывается и идет обратно. По пути замечает небольшую нишу и сворачивает к ней.  
В ней висит картина — ярко-красная на белой стене. Цвет неоднородный и переливается всеми оттенками алого. Кисе сам не знает почему, но понимает в ту же минуту — там кровь.  
***  
Все куда банальнее и проще, чем представлял себе Кисе, устраиваясь всеми правдами и неправдами в эту команду. Первое задание — обычная супружеская измена и попытка кинуть делового партнера на деньги. Классика жанра, как по учебнику, если бы, разумеется, писали учебники по незаконному проникновению в сон.  
Все в сотню, в тысячу раз сложнее, чем он думал. Потому что невозможно не останавливаться взглядом на тонкой дужке чужих очков, на касающихся ее пальцах, на сонных глазах, которые так часто глядят на одному их владельцу видимые вещи. Не смотреть на поджатые тонкие губы, которые едва заметно улыбаются, когда Мидорима откладывает в сторону расчерченный листок и любуется им.   
Тайком наблюдающий Кисе всякий раз думает выглянуть из-за двери и зайти в кабинет, но не хочет отвлекать. Он прислушивается к скрипу пера или грифеля по бумаге, и только когда в один прекрасный момент слышит за неплотно прикрытой дверью тишину в течение добрых пяти минут, решается заглянуть.  
Мидорима спит.  
В свете настольной лампы поблескивают торчащая из вены тонкая игла и лежащие на столике очки. Без них лицо Мидоримы выглядит моложе, и Кисе впервые задумывается о том, насколько на самом деле тот старше него и старше ли вообще. Он подходит к сидящему в кресле тихо, словно боясь разбудить, хотя Мидорима не проснется ни от какого шума, пока находится под действием препарата. Но Кисе все равно ступает плавно и осторожно, замирает, склоняется над ним и жадно всматривается в сомкнутые веки, осторожно трогает кончиком пальца ресницы, ведет по щеке. Она прохладная, Кисе прикусывает губу и дотрагивается до ладони Мидоримы. Холодная.   
Пластырь, покрывающий виток за витком чужие пальцы, на ощупь шершавый, и на контрасте с ним кожа кажется особенно гладкой и мягкой. Кисе наклоняется, задерживает дыхание и касается губами щеки Мидоримы. А затем — губ.  
Он выходит, неслышно прикрыв за собой дверь, и не может найти себе места. Когда он возвращается спустя три часа, Мидорима все еще в глубоком сне. Только губы побелели, и под глазами залегли тени.  
Кисе набирает номер Куроко, но тот не отвечает. Он вспоминает, что они с Аомине ушли собирать дополнительную информацию о невесте заказчика. Мурасакибара уехал за препаратами для снотворного.  
Кисе делает глубокий вдох — и закатывает рукав рубашки. Он подтаскивает к столику стул, усаживается и подключается к ПЭСИВ, не сразу попав гуляющей в пальцах иглой в вену. Он выставляет всего пять минут, надеясь, что Мидорима не проснется до того.   
Кисе с отстраненным удивлением понимает, что его ведет не любопытство. Заглянуть в мир Мидоримы страшно. Но он не может смотреть на бледное лицо и оставаться в стороне. Он идет в сон.  
Прежде чем открыть глаза, он ощущает запахи. Он тонет в них, в сладком и горячем воздухе. Солнце обжигает веки, Кисе поднимает их и захлебывается алым.  
Он посреди макового поля — цветы колышутся на ветру, вокруг летний зной и стрекот насекомых.   
Кисе закатывает рукава рубашки и расстегивает пару пуговиц. Очень жарко. Волосы липнут к вискам, хочется пить. Он оглядывается по сторонам — ни души, только цветы, которые окружают его со всех сторон, глядят тысячами черных глаз, и от их пристальных, липнущих к коже взглядов Кисе становится дурно.  
Он трет лицо ладонью и идет вперед, вглядываясь в горизонт. Мидоримы нигде не видно, и на Кисе накатывает необъяснимая паника. Ему начинает казаться, что даже пять минут здесь окажутся страшным сном. Он прикрывает глаза, слушая шелест лепестков и пение насекомых, и неожиданно различает звук знакомого голоса. Он идет снизу, и Кисе понимает, что Мидорима лежит на земле, где-то в этих кровавых маках, тонет в них, погружаясь все глубже и глубже на протяжении уже долгих часов.   
Кисе ступает осторожно и тихо, пока не начинает разбирать слова. Он присаживается на корточки и замирает.  
— Люстра вышла славная, — шепчет Мидорима еле слышно. — Жаль, что ты не видел. Ему тоже понравилось. Он так улыбался, когда смотрел на нее, что мне стало тепло. Давно так не было.  
Кисе ощущает, как к щекам приливает краска. Он не должен был это слышать. Ему стыдно.  
Мидорима садится и гладит лепестки маков кончиками пальцев. Кисе кажется, что его руки окрашиваются алым. Ему хочется забрать Мидориму отсюда как можно быстрее и не дать вернуться никогда больше.  
— Жаль, ты не видел, — повторяет Мидорима, встает и шагает, мгновенно исчезая из поля зрения.  
Кисе вскакивает на ноги и, забыв об осторожности, бежит вперед. Он замирает на краю ступеней, ведущих под землю. Сглатывает и шагает вниз. Когда его ноги касаются пола освещенного тусклым электрическим светом помещения, он переводит дух и оглядывается.  
Это похоже на небольшой склад. Все полки заставлены змеями — от совсем крохотных, вроде той статуэтки, что была на столе у Мидоримы на днях, до больших, величиной с ладонь, керамических, деревянных и бумажных. Кисе кажется, что он слышит их шипение. У него начинает кружиться голова.  
Мидорима выходит из-за стеллажа и молча смотрит на него.  
Кисе облизывает пересохшие губы.  
— Это... талисманы?  
— Нет, — отвечает Мидорима, и от звука его голоса по коже словно проходится наждачная бумага. — Что за чушь. Разве может каждый день быть один и тот же талисман. Тут их тысячи. Каждый на своем месте, пронумерован и внесен в список. А тебе здесь места нет.  
— Зачем они? — спрашивает Кисе, мучительно желая проснуться. Он отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы Мидорима не глядел на него так — холодно, с плохо скрываемой злостью. — Это тотемы? Ты ищешь свой?  
— Это тотемы, — кивает Мидорима, и Кисе понимает, что во сне тот не носит очки. Он подносит ладонь к лицу и откидывает волосы со лба, вместо того, чтобы привычно поправить дужку. — Но не мои. Один мой знакомый потерял свой тотем. И я должен найти его. Чего бы это ни стоило.  
— А где этот... твой знакомый? — Кисе кажется, что глотка забита песком. Злость исчезает из глаз Мидоримы, истаивает с каждой секундой молчания. Он смотрит на него с бесконечной усталостью.   
— Зачем ты сюда пришел?  
— Посмотреть на... твоего знакомого, — с трудом выдавливает из себя Кисе и шагает вперед, стискивая кулаки. — И на тебя. Пойдем со мной, Мидоримаччи. Пожалуйста. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты вернулся. Ты очень нужен там. Всем. И мне.  
— Здесь я тоже нужен, — тихо отвечает Мидорима, но его лицо на мгновение искажается болью, он тянет руку к Кисе и замирает на полпути. — Уходи.  
— Я скоро проснусь. А сколько еще ждать тебя?  
Мидорима сжимает губы.  
— Уходи. Вот глупый упрямец.  
— Без тебя не пойду.  
— Уходи, — он повышает голос. — Можешь разбудить меня, когда вернешься, просто выбей подо мной кресло, обещаю, я тебя не убью. Просто уходи сейчас.  
— Я не уйду!  
Кисе хочется закричать, заплакать, разломать здесь все к черту, только бы вытащить Мидориму. Он стискивает пальцы на полке и глядит на фигурки змей с отвращением.  
— Не трогай. Пожалуйста. — Мидорима подходит к нему и перехватывает запястье, словно прочитав мысли. Он кусает губы, делает прерывистый вдох и наклоняется к лицу Кисе. — Я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. Если я сделаю так, ты уйдешь? Это останется между нами. Здесь.  
Он прижимается к его рту губами, и Кисе стонет от их горячечного жара, от сладости, какой никогда не чувствовал раньше.  
— Я уйду, — сорвано шепчет он. — Только еще немного. Еще...  
Он зарывается пальцами в волосы Мидоримы, вжимается в него всем телом, с восторгом чувствуя, как вздрагивает Мидорима, как прижимается к бедру его твердый член. Змейка на полке, за которую Кисе до сих пор цепляется пальцами, чтобы не сползти на пол, скользит на его запястье и трогает кожу холодным раздвоенным языком.  
Кисе отрывается от Мидоримы, задыхаясь, и в ужасе смотрит на нее.  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш-шинтаро, — шипит змея, и Кисе не хватает воздуха. — Ш-ш-ш-ш-шинтаро, — вторят ей змеи со всех сторон, и лицо Мидоримы искажается.  
— Уходи! — кричит он, отталкивая Кисе. — Уходи!  
Кисе до чертиков хочется бежать отсюда сломя голову, но когда он видит неясный силуэт за спиной Мидоримы, который медленно приближается к ним, то застывает на месте, крепко сжимая руку Мидоримы.  
— Нет! Нет! — орет он — и просыпается в вымокшей насквозь рубашке и с бешено колотящимся сердцем.  
Он сползает на пол, судорожно дыша, потом вскакивает и резко наклоняет кресло.  
Оно падает и едва касается пола, как Мидорима открывает глаза.  
— Никогда не смей так делать больше. Никогда, — говорит он, поднимаясь на ноги, и идет мимо Кисе, даже не взглянув на него.  
Кисе прикладывает трясущиеся пальцы к губам. Во рту — приторная сладость, от которой тошнота подступает к горлу.  
***  
— Охренеть, — бормочет Аомине, наворачивая круги вокруг спящих в соседних креслах невесты и компаньона их заказчика. — Нет, ну охренеть просто!  
— Мы все поняли, как ты взволнован этой встречей, Аомине-кун. — Куроко кладет ладонь ему на плечо и сжимает пальцы. Незаметно подмигивает Кисе и Кагами. — После стольких лет.  
Ни тот, ни другой не улыбаются в ответ на шутку.  
Кисе не может оторвать взгляда от напряженной спины Мидоримы, который роется в чертежах, не глядя ни на кого. Кагами ерошит волосы на затылке и взрывается:  
— А что мне было делать? Она отпила из его бокала!  
— И тебе еще нужны какие-то доказательства, придурок?  
— Давайте скорее начнем. — Куроко садится на стул и поднимает взгляд на Мидориму. — Мидорима-кун, ты точно не присоединишься к нам? — Тот качает головой. — Хорошо. У нас полчаса. Я думаю, мы справимся быстро. Кисе-кун, Аомине-кун?  
Они садятся по обе стороны от Куроко. Мурасакибара выставляет время, ловко вводит иглы в вены. Кисе прикрывает глаза.   
— Ну что? — Кагами тяжело дышит, поглядывая на их мрачные лица, когда они, наконец, пробуждаются ото сна.  
Аомине и Куроко переглядываются. Кисе закусывает губу, не зная, что ответить. Все пошло совсем не так. Не в тот момент, когда после милого пятиминутного флирта компаньон Кагами вдруг часто задышал и грохнулся перед Кисе на колени с хриплым «Накажи меня, пожалуйста. Я не смог достать те бумаги, мне так жаль, прости меня, я заслуживаю наказания...»  
Он привязал его к кровати и пригрозил, что никогда больше не прикоснется, если тот вздумает ныть и звать. Потом вышел в холл, где ждали Аомине и Куроко, и быстро обрисовал ситуацию.  
Они ошиблись. Все пошло не так гораздо раньше, когда они решили, что дело слишком простое. Пока Куроко сообщает побагровевшему Кагами подробности сна, Кисе берет со стола бутылку воды и жадно пьет. Сладковатый привкус во рту не исчезает уже несколько дней и сводит с ума.  
Мидорима подходит к ним, но смотрит только на Куроко. Кисе хочется завыть.  
— У нас еще есть время, и обстоятельства складываются в нашу пользу. Мы проникаем в ее сон, — говорит Куроко.  
— Черта с два я пущу этого придурка в ее голову! Я сам иду с вами! Что за херню вы несете, да я никогда в жизни не поверю в это!   
— Это риск, вы понимаете?  
— Или я иду с вами — или вы не увидите никаких денег!  
— Хорошо. Только помните — вы никак не можете вмешиваться и, тем более, попадаться вашей невесте на глаза. Вас устроит роль человека у замочной скважины? Вы даете мне гарантию, что сможете держать себя в руках, что бы ни увидели? Вы проходили подготовку? Вы хоть раз были в осознанном чужом сновидении?  
— Черт с вами. Пусть идет, — хрипит Кагами после мучительных раздумий. Куроко благодарно кивает ему и поворачивается к остальным.  
— Кисе-кун, теперь мужская роль. Материала, думаю, было достаточно. Я верю в тебя, ты со всем справишься. Мидорима-кун, — Куроко смотрит на него. — На этот раз без архитектора не обойтись. У тебя есть идеи?  
Мидорима молча кивает, закатывая рукав. Кисе смотрит на светлую кожу, к которой нестерпимо хочется прижаться губами, и с трудом подавляет вздох.  
На этот раз все по-другому. Они не в светлом доме — в полумраке ресторана, дорогого и изысканного. Кругом темное дерево и позолота, витражи на окнах — на вкус Кисе, слегка пошловато, но в точности воссоздает то место, где часто бывает Кагами с невестой. И с компаньоном.  
Кисе смотрит в зеркало в коридоре, приглаживает темные волосы — опять ему везет на брюнетов, что тут поделаешь — расслабленно улыбается, кивает своему отражению и идет в зал.  
— Извини. — Он коротко касается пальцами узкой ладони, которая всего десять минут назад была его собственной, и отпивает вино из бокала. — Я задержался. — Он наклоняется ближе и шепчет в прикрытое локонами ушко, старательно воспроизводя сбивчивый чужой шепот: — Мне очень жаль. Я не достал бумаги, которые были нужны. Я провинился. Накажи меня...  
— И как? — Кисе не без удовлетворения замечает, что в точности может предсказать, с какой интонацией прозвучит нежный женский голос. Насколько властной будет рука, тянущая его в кабинку туалета.  
А вот то, что в следующую секунду ему под ребра упрется нож — нет.  
— Как мне наказать тебя, сладкий? Или сладкая? — шепчет женщина, ведя лезвием по его животу. Оно холодит кожу даже сквозь ткань рубашки. Кисе сглатывает и распахивает глаза.  
— Да, если ты хочешь так, сделай это, да...  
— Хватит кривляться. — Кисе вздрагивает и смотрит вниз. На белом расплывается алое пятно. Это всего лишь сон, но боль ощутима настолько, что хочется закричать. — Не держи меня за дурочку. Я различу вкус сомнацина, в чем бы ни было растворено снотворное. Я отдала немало денег, чтобы меня этому обучили профессионалы своего дела. Вы в моем сне, так? Сколько вас?   
— Я один, — шепчет Кисе, чувствуя, как все глубже проникает под ребра нож. От боли на глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
— Вот и чудно, — шепчет до отвращения знакомый и сладкий голос. Кисе хватает сжимающую нож руку, но женщина бьет его ребром ладони по кадыку, а коленом — в пах, и пол уходит из-под ног. Нож выходит из тела и мелькает у самого лица, прижимается к горлу. — Поговорим тет-а-тет.  
— Я боюсь, что не выйдет, — раздается с той стороны кабинки, и у Кисе встают дыбом волосы от этого шипящего звука.  
Тяжелая дверь распахивается и отлетает в сторону, словно ничего не весит. Кисе тонет в красном цвете. Он не может не смотреть.  
— Сожалею, но ваш собеседник на сегодня уже занят. Поговорим как коллеги, Рета? — улыбается Акаши и хватает его за горло, поднимая над полом.   
— Это сон, сон, тебя нет, ты не существуешь... — хрипит Кисе, пытаясь ударить улыбающееся лицо с разными глазами и оскаленным ртом.   
Акаши вздыхает и легким движением сшибает с ног кинувшуюся на него женщину. Она падает на пол и пытается дотянуться до ножа.   
— Я вернулся из Лимба. Неужели ты считаешь, я чего-то боюсь после этого? Я сильнее всех в мире, я...  
— Ты мертв. — В голосе Мидоримы — холод и боль, которые звучат привычно и оттого — еще невыносимей. — Ты вернулся из Лимба, а через неделю покончил с собой в больнице. Ты думал, что проснешься.   
— Ты такой глупый, Шинтаро? — Кисе думает, что сотрет эту улыбку с чужого лица даже ценой собственной жизни. Лишь бы Мидорима был свободен. Только бы... — Как думаешь, сколько времени мне хватит, чтобы свести этого мальчика с ума, чтобы его смех больше никогда не радовал тебя? Одна минута? Полторы?  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Мидорима и шагает ближе. — Но у тебя нет ни одной.  
Он достает из кармана что-то маленькое и протягивает Акаши на ладони. Это крохотная золотая змейка с красными глазами. Тот медленно разжимает пальцы, и Кисе со стоном садится на пол.  
— Ты нашел ее, — шепчет Акаши и осторожно гладит змейку, словно та раскаленная, а он боится обжечься. — Ты нашел мой тотем. Мидорима. Я счастлив. — Он поднимает глаза, и Кисе видит в них свет.  
— Я очень рад, — тихо отвечает Мидорима. — Спи, — говорит он, наклоняется, поднимает с пола окровавленный нож — и плавно проводит по горлу Акаши. Он прижимает его к себе до тех пор, пока тело не истлевает в воздухе алым дымом.  
Кисе не слушает, что говорят ему Куроко и Аомине, о чем кричит женщина, которую они волокут за собой.  
— Не будите нас еще немного, — говорит он только. Куроко кивает, прикрывая за собой дверь, и они с Мидоримой остаются одни.  
Они молчат и смотрят друг на друга. Потом шагают навстречу и касаются кончиками пальцев губ, щек, плеч, запоминая, впитывая.   
Они просыпаются спустя целую вечность под вопли и грохот и не сразу понимают, что творится вокруг.  
— Ты мне по шее двинул, пока я спал! Да я тебя прибью, скотина! Что, решил, раз деньги платишь, так можно херню всякую творить? Ничего, эта сука тебя обвела вокруг пальца, никаких активов у тебя больше нет, придурок!  
— Я не бил тебя, идиот! И срать я хотел на эти деньги! А ты мог бы и раньше сказать, что она тебе заявила при первой встрече, и как быстро ты от нее драпал!  
— Не твое дело, дебил!  
Аомине краснеет и трет синяк на шее.  
— И я тебя не бил, — рявкает Кагами и поворачивается к ошарашенному Кисе. — Не бил я его!  
— Где она? — спрашивает Мидорима, надевая очки и поправляя воротник рубашки. На лбу у него выступили капли пота, но лицо больше не бледное.  
— Ваш бугай ее отволок в машину к моим людям. И дурака этого, его она тоже облапошила. Сейчас поедем к адвокатам, хрен знает, что делать вообще.  
— Выпить, — мрачно бросает Аомине, и Кагами замолкает. Смотрит на него пару секунд.  
— Виски есть?  
— Пива с тебя хватит. Пошли. Герой, блядь, любовник.  
Кагами на удивление ничего не отвечает и молча идет за ним.  
— Отдохните. Мне еще нужно поговорить с ней. — Куроко улыбается, но эта улыбка не предвещает ничего хорошего. — Вы молодцы. И замечательно поработали. Я рад, что ты присоединился к нам, Кисе-кун.  
Они вдвоем идут в кабинет Мидоримы и окунаются в прохладу и тишину.  
— Не болит? Фантомные боли после сновидений — частая вещь, — тихо говорит Мидорима, надавливая на его живот.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Кисе. — Все в порядке.  
Он немного лукавит, потому что то, что он чувствует сейчас — одновременно и хорошо, и больно, и захватывает дух, так что нечем становится дышать. У Мидоримы жесткие губы. Когда они улыбаются, целуя, не остается сил даже на стоны.  
Кисе сорвано дышит, падая в кресло, задевает рукой чемоданчик ПЭСИВ, и тот с грохотом летит на пол.  
— Пусть. Неважно. — У Мидоримы глаза похожи на поле с высокими травами. Кисе ведет пальцами по ресницам, чтобы тот опустил их, и целует сомкнутые нежные веки, изгоняя из-под них навсегда все алое.  
Мидорима прикусывает кожу на его плече, когда наскоро растягивает, когда входит в него, крепко подхватив под коленями, и Кисе вскрикивает — снова, снова и хорошо, и больно. Нет времени найти что-то для смазки, хочется просто обхватить Мидориму и прижать к себе, кожа к коже, вплавиться, вплавить, заполнить до краев сияющим золотом, чтобы заискрилось на глубине глаз, засияло в уголках улыбки, на кончиках пальцев.  
На них нет пластыря, понимает Кисе. Он обхватывает ладонь Мидоримы, подносит к губам и целует жарко и исступленно, а потом топит в ней стон, кончая и чувствуя ответную дрожь всем телом.  
Тишина ластится и мягко обнимает их, укутывая, закрывая от всего мира, реального и нереального. Сейчас существуют только они. Остальное — сон.  
— Какой у тебя тотем? — спрашивает Кисе, и Мидорима пожимает плечам, не выпуская его из кольца рук.  
— Никакого. Я же говорил тебе — слишком велика опасность, что его украдут или скопируют. Я видел, что случается с людьми, когда он пропадает.  
Кисе коротко целует его в шею и тянет руку к валяющемуся на полу пиджаку. Нашаривает в кармане запонку и протягивает Мидориме.  
— Если хочешь — держи. У меня их две, одна все равно вечно без дела. Если откажешься, я пойму, не страшно. Я же в точности помню ее вес, и форму, и...  
— Спасибо, — говорит Мидорима и крепко сжимает ее в руке. — Это хорошо, что ты помнишь. Значит, ты никогда не дашь мне этого забыть. А я — тебе. Значит, мы с тобой всегда сможем проснуться.


End file.
